Don't Want To Spend One More Christmas Without You
by appypie
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and will Matt and Amy forgive each other? Lets just say its Matt/Amy fluff


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the WWf characters

            Amy stared out her window, blurred in tears as she watched the snowflakes fluttered down from the sky. She frowned more and lifted her trembling hand up to her eyes and wiped them. She was trying hard not to cry. She sniffled and kept staring out the window. 

            It was Christmas Eve. She was going to celebrate with her family, but she also wanted her love and her best friend. She needed Matt and she knew that he wasn't coming. He wasn't going to spend the Holidays with her. Not after the fight they had last week. And that was the last time she saw him. And it made her even sadder. More worried. Maybe he doesn't want to be with her no more. What if?

            Amy shook the thought away, still filling her eyes burn in pain. She loved him so much and she couldn't bare the thought of loosing him. She took a tissue from the tissue box near by and dapped her wet red eyes gently. All day she had been staring out the window, hoping to see Matt, but he was not coming. Never.

            Then after a while, Amy began to think that what if she had been the aggressor in their relationship. She too shook that off. Was she being selfish? No. Matt was. And he was acting like a big jerk for the past couple of weeks. But that fight, it took a toll and maybe that broke their love. Well probably to Matt, but not to Amy.

            She wished he could see her now. Crying in front of her living room window. Waiting for a sign. Forgiveness. Heck Matt needed that! 

            Amy looked over at her phone. She wanted to call Matt all week, but she did'nt think he deserved it. After all the things he put her through. And Amy was expecting a call from him, but he never called. It made Amy loose hope and now thinking that her Christmas sucked this year. All she wanted for Christmas was Matt. Only him and no one else.

            Amy stood up from her seat by the window. Gave one sad glance out at the snow covered streets and left to go upstairs and lay in misery in bed.

            Matt pasted back and forth around his bedroom, thinking miserably to himself. It was Christmas Eve and he was not happy. He was unhappy and he wanted to pick up that phone. He stared at it and then sat down on his bed frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair and then laid his face into his palms. He was lonely. He was so lonely. He wanted and he needed his love. His best friend, Amy.

            He still couldn't believe the fact that he yelled at her and pushed her away from him. He was acting like a huge jerk. Yelling and cursing at his brother, saying bad things about Amy. His girlfriend. And then there was the fight. It was last week and that when he knew it was over between them. She ran out and left him. He knew he made a mistake, but he did'nt want to admit. He was so angry. And after two days, he wanted to apologize and make up for all the things he done to Amy. But he hadn't had the guts.

            And you say you love her? He thought to himself. He rubbed his temples. Christmas Eve and I'm miserable. Great going Matt you had to ruin your life.

            Of course he was going to celebrate with family, but nothing would be the same without Amy. He loved her so much. All he wanted was her. Only her.

            Why don't you call her?

            Matt lifted up his head and stared at the phone. What if she's too mad or…or…but you love her. 

            He stood up and slowly reached for the phone.

            Amy heard her phone rang. She dismissed it as one of her friends calling and pulled her blanket over her head. After it rung the fourth time, Amy got out of bed frustrated and snatched up the phone. "Go away, I'm trying to sleep!"

            "Its only 7?"

            "What…." Amy recognized that voice and was ready to hang up.

            "Amy." Once he said her name, she knew she couldn't let go of that phone. Her heart was beating and her eyes were lit up. Is he going to apologize?

            "Matt…you did'nt have to…"

            "Amy, I want to say…." There was a quick intake of air and he said, "I'm sorry." Amy stayed frozen to her seat and she cracked a smile, but still wasn't sure. "I'm really, really sorry." He began. "I love you so much baby, and I would never in the world hurt you again. I never wanted to do that to you."

            "Matt…" began Amy.

            "No Aims I should be the one to apologize, because I was acting like a real jerk last week. I mean I was thinking about myself. I was an idiot. Honestly. And I want to make it up to you. Because I love you and I would never, ever dare to spend Christmas without you…." Amy felt her eyes watered with happiness and she smiled and her heart brightened. She held the phone tightly to he ears and wanted to cry out all her love to Matt.

            "I love you too! I truly do." She said breaking into a soft sob. "I love you." She repeated. "I love you Matt. I don't want to loose you. I want to spend every last waking moment with you." She was crying uncontrollably. Matt had tears in his eyes too.

            "Amy, you forgive me?"

            "Yes, I do."

            "I'm so, so sorry. I want to make it up to you. Okay?"

            "How?"

            "I'm coming over."

            "Now?"

            "Now."

            "Please hurry." Amy stood up and then whispered, "I love you."

            "I love you too." They clicked off reluctantly. Amy wiped her eyes and got dressed into her snowman pajamas and headed down stairs.

            Amy lgthed up the fireplace and ran into the kitchen to get some eggnog and cookies. She put two glasses on the tray and some Christmas cookies beside it and set it down on the coffee table. She beamed at the site of her living room, 

            The fireplace was on, her living room flickered with the orange golden light of the fire crackling and Christmas decorations surrounded the scene. Also her Christmas tree looked great. Her gifts were under it also. And she thought this Christmas was no good. Matt had apologized from his heart. He told her how stupid he was being. A jerk, and Amy heard it from his voice that he still cared. 

            As soon as Amy knew it Matt was at her door. He came in and threw off his coat and gloves and immediately hugged Amy tightly. She returned it and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay now?" he asked. Amy nodded, She was so happy and she leaned forward and let her lips touch his and they embarked on a long tantalizing kiss. Matt ran his hand down her back and Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. And they never wanted to let go.

            They moved closer to the couch and sat on it, not keeping their hands off each other. After the extensive kiss, they parted catching some air and kissed each other teasingly on the necks. Matt was so happy that he wanted to show how much he loved her, but Amy reached over for a cookie and offered him one. He nodded and took one.

            "Matt." she spoke out. He looked at her, into her hazel eyes. "Yes?"

            "I thought…." She looked into the fireplace. "I thought there weren't going to be no you and me no more." Matt raised his eyebrows, but then his face softened. "Me too." It was silence, and Amy put her arms around Matt's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe it. We did not leave each other. I'm so happy…" She grinned contently and closed her eyes and Matt set down the cookie and put her arms around her and kissed her on the forehead and stroked her reddish hair. "Me too Amy. I love you with all my heart." Amy got comfy in his arms and was falling gradually asleep.

            "Wanna go upstairs? If you want?" he asked. He looked down at her.

            "Yes." She replied. He stood up holding her into his arms and carried her up to her bedroom and gently laid her down. He stared at her for a minute, until she beckoned him to lay down in bed with her. She patted the space beside her. Matt let out a smile and threw off his snow-covered boots and pulled off his shirt. He jumped into bed next to her and she draped an arm around his waist and kissed him lovingly in the lips and then on the nose and rested her head on his chest.

            "Goodnight Mathew."

            "Goodnight Amy."

~Fin~


End file.
